


流浪托尼救助指南

by Pink__Ink



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 一个ANAD老杜回到616铁酗酒的时期并尝试拯救他的故事
Relationships: Victor Doom/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	流浪托尼救助指南

Tony把咖啡抱在怀里，存在于久远的回忆里的醇香气味在他呼吸中轻轻扫过。很奇怪，在这个天寒地冻的冬日早晨，这杯不知道什么时候放在他身边的咖啡竟然还热得有些发烫，不出十分钟就暖得他被冻僵的手指重新变得灵活起来，血管重新过血的感觉有些麻痒，而咖啡的香气更是令他心痒——但是他不能喝。

他不知道这是谁放在他身边的，连同一个金枪鱼三明治一起，就这么摆在地上，摆在他睡觉的纸板旁。尚未完全死去的警觉神经警告他食物里有可能被下了毒，虽然这不太成立。毕竟，如果真有什么他的宿敌或者什么邪恶反派发现了他，他们为什么不在他睡着的时候就直接把他杀死，而是要用这种曲折的方法？

或许他们就是想看他这样死去，因为毫无顾忌地吃别人施舍的食物而中毒死去，死得毫无尊严和体面。虽然“自尊”这个词已经离他而去很久了，但他还是为这个想法而战栗。

不然还是什么？他该相信会有人好心到专程跑到一条巷子里只是单纯为了行善吗？他几乎没体验过什么存粹的善意，所以他没办法相信这个。

Doom一开始没想到Tony会拒绝那些食物——他甚至为了保持咖啡的温度而施了个简单的魔法，他确定饥肠辘辘的Tony拒绝不了这个。但事实证明，他永远都摸不透Tony Stark在想什么，即使他自以为他很了解Tony...等等，他了解Tony，他该知道那个人对于一切陌生的善意都很怀疑，想想他花了多长时间才让Tony相信自己确实已经改邪归正了？

这也不能全怪Tony，毕竟“一觉醒来发现自己身边突然出现一顿热腾腾的早饭”和“毁灭博士一夜之间决心改邪归正”听起来都太诡异了。Doom很少考虑到这一点，但如果牵扯到Tony，他愿意多花一点时间为对方着想。

因此，第二天的早晨，Doom选择亲自拎着打包袋出现在Tony眼前，而Tony第一反应是把身子又往墙角缩了缩，看起来他十分努力地想要把自己嵌进墙里。突然出现在他眼前的男人让他感觉到一种莫名的压迫感，与此矛盾的是那个人眼中却充满了关切和...温柔。别说Tony有多久没被这种目光注视过了，这些天里连愿意用正眼看他的人都很少，即使有人怜悯般地在丢下硬币时垂下一瞥，眼中也会是无法遮掩的厌恶。Tony习惯了那些，反而无法接受这份难得的善意。

男人把袋子放在了Tony身边，稍微整理了一下开口，让里面的三明治和咖啡露出来——一份和昨天一模一样的早晨，他故意的，这样他就能让Tony意识到昨天那份也来自他了。

“这是买给你的。”见Tony仍然没有要动的意思，Doom干脆坐了下来。尽管有长风衣垫在身下，他还是能感受到雪地的冰冷，而Tony甚至就睡在几块硬纸板上。

Tony犹豫了一会儿，把一块纸板往他那边推了推：“如果你要坐在这里...坐在这上面吧。”男人身上的衣服看起来价值不菲，手工做工精细而考究，对Tony来说辨别出这个并不难，他不希望融化的雪水染污那件精美昂贵的风衣。

“你不愿意吃这个？”Doom问。

“我...”Tony不知道该怎么说。对着这样一个和善的好心人宣扬他的被害妄想？那似乎有点太不知好歹了。但男人似乎在他磕磕绊绊的单词里读懂了他的意思，掀起咖啡的杯盖喝了一口，然后把纸杯递给了他。

那尝起来温度正好，苦涩与甜意也被调配得恰当。这一切刚好构成了Tony曾经最喜欢的咖啡的味道——但他血液里曾经流淌着的那些咖啡因早就被酒精取代了。三明治也是一样，Doom撕下了一小块先放进了自己嘴里，一边咀嚼着一边看着Tony开始狼吞虎咽。

他们什么话都没说。Tony没问Doom为什么要这么做，而Doom也没问那些Tony本以为他会问的问题，比如说“你是怎么把自己搞到这个下场的？”或者这句话更富有人道主义关怀的表达方式，但Doom只是在离开前问了一句：“我明天还能在这里找到你吗？”

Tony愣了一下，然后在珍惜地咽下最后一滴咖啡后点了点头。为什么不呢？反正他也没有别的地方可去，而男人看起来似乎真的没什么恶意。

Doom在第三天来的时候带了双人份的食物。第四天他们随便聊了点天并交换了名字——出于各自的原因，他们不约而同地隐瞒了姓氏，只是简单的“Victor”和“Tony”。第五天的时候Tony已经在全心全意地期待Doom的出现了，但他反复告诉自己他期待的只是那些美味的食物，而不是那位充满绅士风度的好心的先生，否则自己就太像那只被小王子驯化的狐狸了——但其实驯化他的是一位国王。

+++

他们从来没有过正式约定，但这却比约定还要牢靠：Doom每天早晨会带着双人份的早餐来找Tony，他们会一起吃完早餐后再开始各自一天的生活——对于现在的Tony来说，不过是想办法弄到几个硬币然后找个地方烂醉一场，而Doom的一天则要繁忙得多。

Doom第一次打破这个“约定”也是因为这个。他整整两天都忙得脱不开身，等他暂时摆平了手头上的事情有时间去看Tony的时候已经是很晚的晚上了。Tony在远离街灯的地方窝成一小团，然而即使是借着微弱的灯光，Doom也能发现Tony的情况很糟糕，他这些天来已经熟悉了的廉价酒精味道中掺杂着几丝铁锈味，他本来也应该习惯在Tony Stark身上闻到血腥味了，但不是现在，因为现在Tony脆弱到一点皮肉伤的风险都会被无限放大。

Tony灼烫的额头印证了Doom的想法：他在发热，这也就是为什么他把所能找的所有硬纸板都盖在了自己身上。即使如此，他也睡得非常浅，Doom指尖的凉意就足够让他醒过来了。

Doom直视着Tony突然睁开的双眼，那双漂亮的眼睛现在看起来近乎黑色。他满意地看着那双眼睛里的防备一点点消退，然后他听到了一声含糊不清的问好：“你好啊，好心人。”

“你受伤了。”Doom指出。

“管他呢。”Tony抓起那个躺在雪地里的酒瓶，冰得厉害的液体划过他肿胀灼烧的喉咙，让他多少清醒了一点。他在雪夜的死寂中组织了一会儿语言，然后放弃了——放弃的标志是他把酒瓶又重新扔了出去，“我...我以为你会不再来了——不是要你来的意思，只是告诉你，呃，很高兴你终于做出了正确的选择。”

“我没有。”Doom蹲下来，用双手摁住了Tony的肩膀，声音里的庄重威严让Tony下意识地停止了抖动，“我只是很忙。但我向你保证，我永远不会放弃你。”

Tony眼中有光在颤动。他喉结滚落，但什么也没说出来。

“你愿意跟我回去吗，我想我应该补偿你——把你弄得干净点暖和点怎么样？”Doom放软了声调，收敛了刚刚的强硬，几乎是用哄婴儿的口气问出了这句话。

“没有图谋不计回报的慈善行为？这种事都能落到我头上？那我不如去买彩票说不定还能变回...成为亿万富翁。”Tony这么说着的时候，Doom捕捉到了他的一个细小的微笑，那看起来很不错，感觉像是自己熟悉的那个Tony Stark。

“我可没说过我没有图谋。”Doom伸手把Tony拽了起来，然后Tony几乎是立刻踉跄了一下，如果没有Doom拉着那么他一定会摔倒。Doom没有错过那声因疼痛而发出的嘶声，他的目光顺着Tony的双腿下滑，然后在那完全赤裸的脚腕处发现了一道深红的伤口。Doom确实见过很多次Tony受伤，但这并不代表他不会心疼，事实上每次目睹新的伤口在Tony身上出现，他都会有一种想要立刻用魔法为Tony修复伤口的冲动，这次也不例外，但为此暴露身份真的值得吗？

Doom强行压下了膨胀起来的保护欲，用手臂半抱住了Tony的腰，把几乎是每走一步都要停顿一下的Tony搀扶出了那条小巷。Tony的膝盖不断地打弯，不断地下滑，但Doom牢牢地把他抱在了怀里。

在他们走到巷口的这几步路的时间里，Doom甚至悄悄用魔法变出了一辆车——他来的时候是直接用的魔法传送门，幸好他还不用变一栋房子出来，因为他一早就做好了早晚有一天要带Tony回家的准备，提前在几个街区外布置了一间高级公寓。

他用同样是魔法产物的车钥匙打开了奔驰车的车门，先扶着Tony上了后座，随着空调的运作，车渐渐变得暖和起来，温暖的程度超过这些天Tony经历过的任何一个时刻，这令他感到舒适和放松，以至于重新困倦起来，很快就陷入了睡眠。

Doom停下车后，望着Tony的睡颜恍惚了一会儿，然后才轻声把他喊了起来：“嘿，Tony，我们到了。”

在把Tony安置在沙发上后，Doom就进了里面的房间找东西。Tony一个人躺在沙发上，半是无聊半是好奇地打量着室内的装修，他猜Victor一定偏爱墨绿色，因为大面积的东西都被统一成了这种颜色，比如说窗帘，桌布还有他现在躺着的沙发，并且大部分家具都带有古典的金色纹饰，仿佛是来自几个世纪之前的前朝旧物，或许Victor是一位来自欧洲的贵族？就在他毫无礼貌地推断揣测着公寓主人的身份与生活习惯时，Doom提着医药箱出来了。

Doom先拣了支体温计出来，让Tony含在嘴里，然后蹲下身子，自己检查了Tony脚腕处的伤口，一片面积不小的擦伤，但好在不算太深。接着他注意到了他之前忽略的一块淤青，在Tony的手腕处露出来一点，他把Tony的袖口拉了上去，几乎立刻就皱起了眉毛——那下面的青肿与细碎伤口几乎完全覆盖了皮肤，“你被人打了吗？”

Tony发出一阵含混的“唔啊”声，提醒Doom他现在还含着温度计，于是Doom把它抽了出来，惊讶地发现Tony的发热其实并不太严重。但Tony还是没有机会说话，因为很快，一块干净的，叠成方块的毛巾就被塞进了他嘴里。

接着，他身上所有的伤口都被酒精擦过了一遍，那很疼，疼得Tony必须把全部的力气都花在拼命咬住毛巾上才能忍住尖叫的冲动。

Doom的动作看起来似乎很熟练，在疼痛的尾声，Tony终于拼凑出精力去观察Doom，然后他得出了这个结论。他不知道的是，在他无法预料的未来的漫长岁月里，Doom为他处理了太多次伤口，因为Doom总会满足他爱人的任性，在“不要魔法！”的惊呼中选择弯下身子拿起棉球与绷带。

+++

Tony从浴室出来之前把自己精心修整了一番，他把那些有些长了的头发梳到脑后，它们被吹风机吹得无比柔顺。在他修剪过胡子后，那个往日人们熟悉的Tony Stark又重新出现在了镜子里——不完全是，但至少几乎如此。

他不担心Victor会认出他，因为Victor在不经意间透露出的对他的了解让他确信，那个人早就知道了他的身份。反倒是他对Victor一无所知，从姓氏到身份，更别提看穿对方的图谋了。只是他在Victor身上所体会到的只有源源不断的善意，那个人看起来是真的想帮他一把。但，为什么呢？

鬼使神差地，他没有按照Doom的交代去另一间卧室睡觉，而是拐进了Doom的卧室。

铺展开的巨大墨绿色床单上躺着一个穿着墨绿色睡袍的Doom，此时他正在借着台灯的光阅读一本看起来很古老的书，听到Tony进来的声音，他放下了书，用目光无声地询问：“怎么了？”

Tony咬了咬下唇，直接爬上了Doom的床——这突如其来的动作让Doom完全愣住了，等他反应过来的时候Tony的手指已经隔着内裤触及到了他的性器。Doom不是没见过Tony主动的样子，所以他可以肯定Tony现在的表情绝对不是对性爱的急切，“停下，”他的声音中再度充满不容抗拒的威严，“你知道你现在在做什么吗？”

“你想要的不是这个吗？”Tony缩回了手，有些不知所措，甚至找不到地方安放他刚刚摸过Doom的手，“你说你有所图谋，但我实在想不出除了这个我还有什么可以给你的。”说完这句话，Tony就像突然被抽空力气一般，陷进了一旁的床单里。

“我想要这个，”Doom坦白道，“但不是这个时候，也不是以这种形式。”

“这种形式？”

“这种近乎交易的形式。你不是街边廉价的妓女，没必要作践自己。”

“但你从街边把我带回了家。”

“那是因为我没办法眼睁睁看着你流着血还发着热——”Doom几乎是在低吼，Tony Stark总是能以各种方式激怒他，让他的理智凭空蒸发，只留下赤裸裸的，无处隐藏的浓烈感情。等他冷静下来之后，他注意到Tony还躺在刚刚那个地方，表情一片空白呆滞，显然，现在换成Tony缓不过神了。

于是他叹了口气，把被子拉了上来，然后用他那床无比柔软的羽绒被把Tony整个裹了起来。

Tony醒来的时候有些尴尬地发现自己几乎是蹭进了Doom的怀里，他在Doom醒来之前想好了一套说辞：他只是在本能地寻找热源，睡在街头的那些日子把他冻坏了，就算是一团火焰，只要烧得足够暖和，他也会像飞蛾般义无反顾地扑上去了——但这一番话在他看到Doom睁开的双眼的那一瞬间被忘得一干二净。

他们像往常一样一起吃了早餐，只不过这次不是坐在地板上，而是坐在真正的椅子上。然后Doom在出门之前告诉Tony，冰箱里有足够的食物，他会在晚上回来的。

温暖舒适的房子。无需担忧温饱问题，甚至还有人可以等待。一切看起来都那么美好，直到喝酒的冲动开始泛起，很快发展成汹涌的浪潮将他从头到脚吞没。

Doom的公寓里一瓶酒都没有，而Doom也没有留给他公寓的钥匙。在绝望的挣扎中他意识到这其实是一个考验，或者说，一种帮助的形式——把他放在一个隔绝酒精的安全的环境中，在天平的一端放上温情与拯救，另一段则是酒精，看看最后到底是哪一方更沉重。

而那天他等到了Doom。风尘仆仆归来的Doom把近乎崩溃的他从地板上抱起来，一边夸赞他做的很好，一边亲吻他布满细小汗珠的额头。

+++

“所以你什么时候才能告诉我你到底是谁？”Tony一边蹭着Doom，一边黏糊糊地提问。虽然有隔着衣服抚摸过的经验，但Doom的尺寸在一开始还是吓到了Tony，当然，也让他非常爽。

“你真的想要知道吗？”Doom伏在他耳边问，这个动作也让他进入得更深。

Tony喘息着，坚定地点了点头。

“等你完全戒掉酒精的时候。”


End file.
